1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that can extract copy prohibition information and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as copying machines have been widely used, unauthorized document copying has increased. As a technology for solving this problem, there is a technology for preventing a specific document from being copied. Regarding the technology for preventing the copying, there is disclosed a method where, when a copying machine reads a document to which copy prohibition information is added, the copying machine prohibits the document from being copied (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H04-009963 (1992)).
Some copying machines have not only the output function of copying but also various output functions such as storing document data in a storage, the transmission of an e-mail and the transmission of a facsimile.
When the copying machine having a plurality of functions described above is used, documents are permitted to be copied in-house. On the other hand, since information may leak to the outside at the time of transmission of an e-mail or a facsimile, it is necessary to consider operation which prohibits such output through these output functions.
However, in the conventional technology described above, when the document to which copy prohibition information is added is read, whatever output function is specified, the output thereof is prohibited without exception. Hence, when the document to which copy prohibition information is added is read, it is impossible to switch, for each of the functions, whether or not to produce an output through the output function specified by the user.